This invention relates to a surge suppression apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus for suppressing the effects of pressure variations in a liquid, for example paint, supplied under pressure along a supply line.
The invention provides a surge suppression apparatus comprising a chamber for receiving a liquid subject to pressure variation effects that are to be suppressed and an inlet through which liquid is suppliable to the chamber, the arrangement being such that, in use, inlet flow exiting the inlet is directed towards a wall of the chamber at an oblique angle to that wall.
The above-mentioned arrangement facilitates the promotion of swirl currents in the liquid throughout the chamber, for effectively flushing the chamber for cleaning, and is particularly advantageous, for example, where the apparatus is used in a paint supply line, where it is important that a previously supplied colour of paint is entirely removed from the apparatus by flushing.
Conveniently, at least a portion of the chamber wall towards which the inlet flow is directed is curved.
Preferably, the chamber wall is configured to promote movement of the liquid in the chamber in a swirl flow over substantially the entire area of the wall.
The chamber may be a sub-chamber defined by said chamber wall and a surface of a diaphragm.
Preferably, the chamber wall is configured to promote movement of the liquid in the chamber in a swirl flow over substantially the entire area of the wall and the surface of the diaphragm.
The chamber wall may be dished, the inlet being spaced from a central axis of the dish.
Conveniently, the chamber further comprises an outlet arranged concentrically with the axis. Such an arrangement can facilitate the promotion of vortical outlet flow, further contributing to swirl flow in the chamber.
In order that the invention may be better understood, an embodiment thereof will now be described, by way of example only, with reference to the accompanying drawings, wherein: